


Мы выбираем, нас выбирают...

by Stitching_Joker



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitching_Joker/pseuds/Stitching_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как это часто не совпадает</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы выбираем, нас выбирают...

День перед отъездом проходил, как водится, сумбурно. В одном трейлере громко пели "Долог путь до Типперери". В другом слышался звон бутылок, перемежаемый сдавленным матерком. В третьем, судя по грохоту, занимались аэробикой сразу три носорога. У четвертого была распахнута дверь, и оттуда на улицу периодически без комментариев вылетали вещи - видимо, таким образом производилась сортировка на нужное и ненужное. Дин, проходя мимо, как раз успел увернуться от стоптанной кроссовки. На ступеньках следующего трейлера сидел Ричард и, судя по мягкости взгляда, пребывал в полной гармонии с самим собой и с окружающим его бедламом. Дин улыбнулся ему в ответ и сел рядом.  
\- А ты почему не вносишь свою лепту в форсированное увеличение энтропии?  
\- Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос, - усмехнулся Ричард, - но, думаю, ты и сам в состоянии ответить за нас обоих.  
\- О да. Мы с тобой два самых собранных и здравомыслящих придурка в нашем уютном средиземском дурдомчике, поэтому завершили свои сборы тогда, когда другие еще даже и не начинали.  
\- Мы же наследники Дурина. Нам положено подавать пример всем остальным.  
\- Правда? Скажи это своему младшему племянничку, дядюшка. Только не ходи прямо сразу, он еще вторую кроссовку не вышвырнул, не ровен час, вернешься в Англию с роскошным фонарем под глазом.  
\- Откуда у него столько ненужных вещей? - Ричард заинтересованно окинул взглядом свалку перед трейлером Тернера.  
\- Он большой мастер по ныканию НУЖНЫХ вещей сам от себя. Поэтому легко и непринужденно обзаводится кучей дубликатов всего подряд - как ты понимаешь, сразу же после покупки новой вещи старая немедленно находится. И, поскольку таскаться с барахлом он не любит так же, как и я, теперь он вынужден повышвыривать половину накопленного. Да что там, он пытался даже меня уговорить купить новый чехол для камеры. Я схватил фотоаппарат впопыхах, боялся, что освещение уйдет, были такие облака интересные... в общем, швырнул чехол как попало, и потом не сразу сообразил, где его искать. И пока искал - он зудел над душой, что проще купить новый... ну, ему, наверное - да, но не мне, я его все равно быстро нашел.  
\- Я не перестаю удивляться, до чего же вы похожи на своих героев. Питер просто бог кастинга. Потому что если еще можно предположить, что Кили частично писался с Тернера, то с тобой это точно не прокатит. И тем не менее - как будто с тебя, все равно. Глядя на вас, я не могу отделаться от привычки видеть Фили и Кили.  
\- Чего, между прочим, не скажешь о тебе. Честно, я при всем желании не могу себе представить лучшего Торина, но когда я вижу тебя - Торина у меня разглядеть не получается, как я ни пытаюсь.  
\- Вот такой я странный человек, - усмехнулся Ричард.  
\- Нет, - очень спокойно ответил Дин, - совершенно не странный. Просто как актер ты на голову круче нас, только и всего.  
Ричард немедленно покраснел, смутился и попытался сменить тему:  
\- Странно, что ты не пытаешься помочь Эйдану со сборами.  
\- Ну, во-первых, он и сам большой мальчик, ему ничей надзор не требуется. Слышишь? Он даже не ругается, выбрасывая вещи. А во-вторых, ему уже не до меня и не до нас всех. Он мыслями уже дома, его Сара заждалась.  
\- А тебя? - Ричард, все еще розовый, изо всех сил старался поддерживать непринужденную беседу, и немедленно напортачил еще больше.  
\- А меня - уже нет, - пожал плечами Дин, слегка скривив рот.  
Таким виноватым он Армитеджа еще не видел.  
\- О Господи, я совсем забыл, прости, ради Бога.  
\- Да ладно тебе. Все не так драматично, отношения иногда приходят к естественному концу, без скандалов и надрыва.  
\- В любом случае, извини, я влез в не самую приятную для тебя тему.  
\- Рик, - улыбнулся Дин, - если бы ты не был таким рассеянным - это был бы уже не ты, не тот Ричард Армитедж, которого мы все полюбили.  
Если до сих пор Ричард розовел лишь щеками, то теперь у него запылали и уши. Ключ от трейлера отчаянно завертелся в руках. В какой-то момент Дину показалось, что Ричард от смущения готов сорваться с места и удрать куда угодно от собственного жилища, но Армитедж мужественно остался на месте. Он поерзал по ступеньке и хотел что-то сказать, но тут открылась дверь трейлера напротив, и по ступенькам спустился Люк. Ричард немедленно закрыл рот.  
\- Привет, - Люк улыбнулся им обоим, но взгляд чуть дольше задержал на Ричарде.  
\- Привет, - улыбнулся в ответ Дин. Армитедж кивнул, но ничего не сказал. - Ты уже собрался?  
\- Куда мне до вас, аккуратистов, - вокруг глаз Эванса солнечными лучиками разбежались смешливые морщинки. - Я вот обнаружил, что у меня ни одной бритвы не осталось, пойду теперь побираться, не хочется возвращаться домой в образе Бинго-Бонго.  
\- С тобой поделиться? - голос Ричарда звучал так, словно он месяц вообще не разговаривал.  
\- А у тебя есть? - удивился Люк. - Зачем тебе бритвы с такой шикарной бородой?  
\- Ну, например, затем, чтобы одолжить кому-то не менее рассеянному, - совершенно серьезно ответил Ричард и ушел в трейлер. Люк потянулся и с силой провел рукой по лицу:  
\- Так странно, что все заканчивается, да?  
\- У меня такого ощущения нет, - пожал плечами Дин.  
\- Не можешь вырваться из средиземской фантазии? - улыбнулся Эванс.  
\- Нет, просто мне не предстоит такая долгая дорога, как тебе, Ричарду или Эйдану. Я же, считай, дома.  
\- А, ну да. Просто переход из одного съемочного павильона в другой, верно?  
\- Да, что-то вроде того. Хотя, насчет фантазии ты тоже в чем-то прав.  
\- Ты себе что-нибудь оставил на память? - оживился Люк.  
\- Бусины с усов. И торжественно поклялся никогда больше их не надевать и не получать ими по зубам, по ушам и под глаз.  
\- Так это от бусины у тебя тогда был тот шикарный фингал? - расхохотался Люк.  
\- Именно, - мрачно кивнул Дин. - А ты как - с сувениром уезжаешь?  
\- А то! - подмигнул Эванс. - Черная стрела - мое все!  
В этот момент дверь за спиной Дина открылась, Ричард вышел из трейлера и протянул Люку станок. Взгляд Люка стал жестче, и он неожиданно добавил:  
\- Жаль, что не все, что хотелось бы, так же просто увезти с собой, как стрелу. Спасибо, Рик, пойду наводить красоту. Было бы еще для кого.  
Отсалютовав станком, он вернулся в свой трейлер. Ричард молча снова сел рядом с Дином. От розового разлива на лице не осталось и следа. Скорее, он был слегка бледен.  
Дин взглянул на него, на дверь трейлера Эванса и неуверенно спросил:  
\- Может, у тебя не только станок, но и вода найдется?  
\- У тебя вода не работает? - удивился Ричард.  
\- Да нет, попить. Я что-то стормозил, не хуже Люка, и остался без воды, а сока сейчас не хочется.  
\- Пошли, конечно, - Армитедж опять поднялся и открыл дверь. - И долго ты еще собирался умирать от жажды? Не мог спросить сразу?  
\- Что ни делается - все к лучшему, - отшутился Дин, - вот увел бы я тебя в трейлер сразу - и Люк остался бы без бритвы.  
\- Я думаю, он нашел бы, у кого одолжить станок - очень ровным голосом ответил Ричард. - Тебе из холодильника или теплую?  
\- Ух ты, вот это сервис! - восхитился О'Горман. - Лучше теплую.  
Ричард потянулся за бутылкой в шкафчик, налил в стакан и протянул Дину. Дин с наслаждением вытянул все, поставил стакан на стол и вздохнул. Ричард смотрел в окно и молчал. Молчать в ответ было неуютно. Дин закусил губу и, наконец, решился:  
\- Ты же сам понимаешь, что он не тот.  
Армитедж дернулся, как от пощечины, резко развернулся к Дину, в глазах полыхнула паника. Он попытался что-то сказать, но не мог подобрать слов.  
\- Рик, не надо так психовать. В этом нет ничего, чего стоило бы бояться или стыдиться, почему ты так реагируешь?  
К чести Ричарда, он не стал пытаться отнекиваться, но ответ дался ему с трудом:  
\- Мне все еще кажется, что это была какая-то блажь.  
\- Ну, с его-то стороны - точно нет.  
\- Я про себя.  
\- Почему блажь? Только потому, что у вас не срослось? Это не блажь, просто он действительно не тот, кто тебе нужен, это видно даже мне, хотя я и не знаю, что там у вас произошло.  
\- Да, в общем-то, ничего особенного и не произошло, - Ричард сел на диван, ссутулил плечи и слегка расслабился. - Он... ну, ты же сам видишь, какой он. Он, как солнце, не может не светить. И это свет чертовски притягателен. Издали. А вблизи - обжигает.  
\- Он слишком жесткий для тебя,- кивнул Дин.  
\- Да. Как гамма-излучение, - вымученно усмехнулся Армитедж. - Солнце не спрашивает, кому нужны его лучи, а для кого они губительны. Оно просто светит, и все. А ты - хочешь грейся, хочешь прячься... Мне казалось, что этот свет согреет, но...  
\- Надеюсь, это хоть было недолго?  
\- Нет, я очень быстро понял, что ничего хорошего из этого не получится.  
\- Он нормально это воспринял?  
\- Он пожал плечами и сказал "Жаль".  
\- И только? Воистину, Король-Солнце.  
\- Во всяком случае, я ему благодарен за такое спокойствие. Это куда лучше, чем если бы каждый раз при виде него мне хотелось бы спрятаться и не отсвечивать.  
\- Не так уж он и спокоен. Ты же слышал его последние слова? "Было бы для кого". Может, он тоже переживает? - последние слова Дину очень не хотелось говорить, но он заставил себя быть объективным.  
\- Переживает, но уже не из-за меня, - Ричард наконец-то слегка улыбнулся. Дин от неожиданности чуть не уронил телефон, который достал, чтобы посмотреть время:  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что его еще кто-то послал?  
Армитедж немедленно опять смутился:  
\- Я не люблю сплетни, но они, в общем-то, не особо секретничали, странно, что ты не обратил внимания.  
"Потому что это не было связано с тобой, потому и не обратил".  
\- Так на ком еще он обломался?  
\- На Ли.  
Дин изумленно присвистнул.  
\- А ведь они могли бы подойти друг другу. Как странно...  
\- Ничего странного, - уже совсем спокойно ответил Ричард. - На самом деле, мы привыкли к Ли - мягкому теплому коту, и он действительно такой, когда ему комфортно. Но не надо забывать, что у него очень сильный характер. А Люк признает только один тип отношений: приходить и брать. Я не имею в виду - брать, не давая взамен. Я про то, что он просто берет то, что ему хочется. Но не все это позволяют. Ли - не позволил. Кажется, Эванса это просто потрясло, и я его в чем-то понимаю. Я краем глаза видел, судя по всему, тот самый разговор - Ли был куда больше похож на того вампира, чем на самого себя. А может, это как раз и есть он сам? - Ричард пожал плечами. - Мы все - актеры, мы все, так или иначе, играем роли. Честно, я не знаю, насколько Ли играл, но Люк, как видишь, до сих пор под впечатлением.  
\- Под двойным впечатлением, видимо.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Тебя.  
\- А что я?  
Дин недоверчиво покачал головой и прислонился к столу.  
\- А ты не понимаешь? Ты так хорошо описал разного Ли... и совсем забыл, каким разным ты сам можешь быть?  
\- Я? Разным?  
\- Рик, ты меня поражаешь. Я тебе уже говорил, что увидеть в тебе Торина практически невозможно. Но ведь откуда-то ты же его из себя выкопал. Где-то в тебе это тоже есть.  
\- Что - это?  
\- Эта сила, эта твердость, эта воля, эти качества лидера. Не мог же ты слепить Торина из ничего.  
\- А при чем тут Эванс?  
\- А как ты думаешь, чтобы объясниться с ним, какие качества тебе пришлось мобилизовать? И на кого ты в этот момент был больше похож, думаешь, на славного доброго Ричарда? Сдается мне, ты не мог не включить Торина.  
\- Думаешь? - Ричард искренне озадачился. - Мне и в голову не приходило... - он нахмурился, задумался, и в мягкой синеве глаз сверкнул холодный стальной отблеск. Дин несколько секунд смотрел на него как завороженный, потом негромко позвал:  
\- Торин...  
\- Да, Фили, - этот твердый упрямый взгляд невозможно было не узнать.  
\- Почему ты так и не женился?  
\- Не до того было, знаешь ли.  
\- Ну уж сострогать себе наследника - много времени и усилий не надо.  
\- У меня и так есть наследник.  
\- А если он тоже не захочет обзаводиться семьей?  
\- Он должен, - в глазах снова блеснула сталь.  
Наследник почтительно склонил голову, но с упрямством истинного Дуринсона продолжил:  
\- Ты тоже был должен, но тебя это не смутило. Что, если твой наследник похож на тебя гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь, хоть он и не твой сын? И привязан к тебе намного сильнее, чем сын?  
Повисло молчание. Ричард смотрел в пол. Дину очень хотелось зажать собственное сердце в кулак - ему казалось, что оно колотится так сильно и так громко, что он не услышит Ричарда, когда тот, наконец, ответит. Внезапная трель телефона словно взорвала трейлер. Ричард достал девайс из кармана, взглянул на сообщение, и тут же запищало в кармане у Дина. Он тоже полез читать СМС. Ричард поинтересовался:  
\- Тоже официальное приглашение на вечерний шабаш к МакТавишу?  
\- Ну да, ты же не думал, что короля позовут, а принцев оставят за бортом?  
\- Фили, - очень мягко сказал Армитедж, - ты лучший из племянников и наследников.  
\- И только, - криво усмехнулся Дин.  
\- Ты...  
\- Не надо, Рик, я понял. Извини. Все нормально.  
\- Мне казалось... но я надеялся, что ошибаюсь. Прости, что огорчил тебя.  
\- Ничего страшного. - Дин налил в стакан еще воды и выпил залпом. - Странный у нас каст.  
\- Впервые от тебя такое слышу.  
\- Впервые я задумался о том, у скольких из нас не сложилось.  
\- Это нормально, не складывается всегда намного чаще. Статистика.  
\- Нормально, но не слишком-то радостно. Один Тернер бодр, весел и полон оптимизма, как трехмесячный щенок. Ладно, чего я тебя попусту гружу, и так уже оба загружены по уши. Увидимся вечером у Грэма.  
Дин поставил стакан на стол, махнул на прощание рукой и вышел. Из трейлера Эйдана вылетела очередная облезлая футболка.  
На прощальной вечеринке все, казалось, забили на свои огорчения и неудачи и не стали портить настроение себе и другим. Ричард с удовольствием наблюдал, как Грэм и Джеймс развели Ли, искренне попавшегося на розыгрыш и долго потом хохотавшего. Как Дин с ясной улыбкой слушает, как всегда, мелющего без остановки языком и руками Эйдана. Как Люк о чем-то сосредоточенно беседует с Блумом. Судя по тому, что Эванс не светился своим обычным самодовольством, а Орландо ни разу не заржал - говорили о чем-то серьезном. Мелькнула забавная мысль: и почему это до сих пор ни одному режиссеру не пришло в голову замутить с этими двумя какой-нибудь убойный сюжет про близнецов или двойников? Они почти одного возраста и похожи, как родные братья, странно, что никто этим до сих пор не воспользовался.  
С посиделок Ричард, как всегда, ушел одним из первых. Он вошел в трейлер, не зажигая света, прошел к дивану и лег. На душе было спокойно и легко. Завтра самолет. "Хоббит" окончен. То есть не совсем, конечно - предстоят еще премьеры, интервью, фотосессии - нудное, но неизбежное приложение к любимой работе и широкой известности. Но все это уже стало привычным, не воспринимается как проблема и не раздражает. Ричарда вообще было очень сложно вывести из себя. Поэтому на щелчок открывшейся и снова закрывшейся двери он не отреагировал. Даже глаза не открыл, хотя уже давно находился в темноте и мог неплохо видеть происходящее в комнате. Но ему было интереснее ориентироваться, не используя зрение. Тихие приближающиеся шаги. Мягкий вздох дивана под тяжестью севшего. Тепло задницы, придвинувшей его ступни к самой спинке. Спокойное дыхание.  
\- Там все еще гуляют?  
\- Половина уже разошлись, остались самые стойкие.  
\- Джеймс?  
\- Джеймс, Джед, Стив, Люк, Дин, Адам... Кому-то не надо никуда лететь, кому-то по фигу, когда и где бухать - сегодня в трейлере или завтра в самолете. А Адаму, кажется, просто грустно оставаться одному.  
\- Не только ему.  
\- Всех осчастливить невозможно. Кому-то все равно не повезет.  
\- А нам повезло?  
\- Безумно.  
На руку Ричарда легла горячая ладонь.  
\- Эй, а где вторая?  
\- У меня под головой.  
\- Так и будешь лежать в расслабухе?  
\- С тобой расслабишься, - засмеялся Армитедж. - Стоит чуть зазеваться - и уже... эй, ты что делаешь?  
Глухой стук коленей об пол.  
\- Ммммм, - раздалось откуда-то из района пряжки на ремне, - подтверждаю твои мудрые слова о том, как опасно зевать, когда я рядом.  
\- Ну перестань, - Ричард сел, взял в ладони улыбающееся лицо и посмотрел в сияющие даже в темноте глаза. - Сегодня одни будут пить до утра, а другие - отсыпаться без задних ног. Вся ночь наша.  
\- Только ночь?  
\- Ты говоришь так, как будто остаешься здесь.  
\- Нет, но мы летим разными рейсами в разные города.  
\- А ты собирался трахаться прямо в самолете?  
\- Интересная мысль, - в голосе зазвучал искренний энтузиазм, а беспокойные руки скользнули к пуговицам на рубашке Ричарда. - Но, увы, неосуществимая.  
\- Давай решать проблемы по мере поступления, - Ричард не мог не улыбаться, глядя в эти глаза. Он с удовольствием запустил пальцы во всклокоченную шевелюру, мягко сжал волосы в кулаках и, не удержавшись, наклонился и прижался к горячим отзывчивым губам. - В конце концов, даже если тебя не загонят на очередные съемки куда-нибудь в Англию - значит, в ход пойдет моя репутация интеллектуала-чудака. Никто же не удивится, если я внезапно проникнусь творчеством Джойса и решу совершить экскурсию по "улиссовским" местам Дублина...


End file.
